masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
N7 Hurricane
The N7 Hurricane is a submachine gun in Mass Effect 3. Description While some militaries pass on the Hurricane because of its lower accuracy, the Alliance feels the gun's rapid firing rate offers excellent suppressive fire. A disciplined marksman can use the fully automatic submachine gun to chew through targets with alarming speed. Alliance officers were so pleased with field results that the Hurricane is now many squadrons' standard-issue SMG. Acquisition *'Single-player:' Included in the N7 Collector's Edition Pack as a bonus item for players who order the Collector's Edition or Digital Deluxe Edition of Mass Effect 3. *'Multiplayer:' Randomly awarded if individual or squad goals are completed as part of community weekend challenges. Player Notes ;Single-player *The Hurricane is a well-balanced SMG in most respects, sporting decent damage and an excellent rate of fire with an average clip size and weight. *The main strength of this weapon is its extremely high rate of fire (far higher than any other submachine gun) which makes this SMG unmatched for close quarters combat. While the Geth Plasma SMG can fire faster, it needs time to reach its maximum rate of fire (and as such is not consistent), and the Geth Plasma SMG is far weaker for damage per shot. *The Hurricane also has a very high level of damage for its class, which further strengthens its CQC abilities. It can even be used to engage armored targets with decent effectiveness. *The Hurricane's main weakness is that it has extremely high recoil, and even more so when zoomed in. For this reason, firing the gun from the hip is not recommended anywhere beyond close range, take cover to hit anything around mid-range, or fire in short bursts when zooming in from a distance. The accuracy path of Marksman power can greatly reduce the recoil, mitigating the biggest weakness and allowing for fully automatic fire for a short period of time. *In addition to the high recoil, it depletes ammunition very quickly due to the high rate of fire, finishing your entire reserves in seconds. This requires frequent ammo resupplying to maintain this weapon. It probably makes the Hurricane less useful as a primary weapon for sustained assault but more useful as a secondary weapon for quickly stripping shields or barriers. Equipping the Heat Sink and Magazine Upgrade can counter this weakness. The Heat Sink is especially effective due to the way the weapon works: every time the weapon fires, it takes two ammo instead of one. This makes the Heat Sink actually regenerate two ammo every time its effect triggers. *However, the Hurricane works very well as a weapon for companions, since their unlimited ammunition negates the above weakness. It's an excellent way to increase the DPS of squadmates who are less able to deal damage with weapons, like Liara and EDI, especially because it is available early in the game. ;Multiplayer *The Hurricane is a heavy SMG, second only to the M-25 Hornet. This can be resolved with the Ultralight Materials weapon mod. *It also makes an excellent crowd control weapon for a Human Soldier with a maxed out Adrenaline Rush. Utilizing the 50-70% extra damage from the power will momentarily boost the damage well beyond any Assault Rifle and instantly reloads the ammunition. *The Weapon Synergy upgrade can increase the damage by 30% if you kill an enemy with heavy melee. If used in conjunction with increased damage from powers like Adrenaline Rush, Tactical Cloak, or a Vanguards Biotic Charge (with weapon damage evolution) can bring the Hurricane to extremely high levels of damage. This will allow you cut through infantry at an incredible rate. If combined with SMG rails, and/or ammunition, you can turn the Hurricane into a Gale force 9 SMG when all possible damage enhancements are brought into play. *Thinking about the physics of the gun, the hurricane is extremely accurate. It has the damage of an assault rifle, which means it has the kick of one, too, but the weight of an SMG. Consequently, this perfectly accounts for the extreme amount of kick it has and the level of accuracy degradation from extended fire. That being said, it becomes mildly difficult to deal with on almost any class. *In multiplayer, the Hurricane can be very effective in the hands of a Turian Soldier. The combination of the Turian Veteran and Marksman power negates the worst of the weapon's recoil problems and allows you to take down large groups of weaker enemies with ease. *Relating to what's said above, the Turian Soldier may be the one class that can reliably manage the 2 main flaws, accuracy and kick. Maxing out the Weapon Damage and Stability Bonuses in Turian Veteran. and the Rate of Fire and Headshot Damage bonuses of Marksman should be one's top priority. Combine marksman spam, with that skill allocation, and an SMG Rail Amp III, Armor Piercing Rounds III, and a Stabilization Module III and the Turian Veteran becomes a no-contest, Glass Cannon. Geth Primes can be taken out in under 15 seconds solo, even faster if a teammate uses weakening powers with the right upgrades, such as cryo blast, proximity mine and warp. Warp Rounds and Cryo Rounds have a temporary effect that also rises with rank, which further allows extra damage to armor. The balancing of this class is the raw lack of defense. The stabilisation module is needed to manage the kick, especially with the added rate of fire, so one cannot use a Cyclonic modulator. The Turians move as slow as a Batarian or Krogan and cannot roll, like them as well, and with only moderately higher shielding and average health, they lack the ability to squirm out of sticky situations if they get in one. *To try to put he kick in perspective, before the recent DLC add-on, the only ways you could compensate for kick were in the Turian Veteran Stability Bonuses, and the Stabilization Module. With the Module III and the Bonuses maxed out at 35%, if you aimed at the top of the head of a nemesis 10 meters from you and fired and entire 40 round clip, you'd be aiming at their chin by the time the clip ran out, WITH all of those bonuses. *Biotics arguably have the hardest time with shields, of the 4 defenses, as their abilities tend to focus on additional Barrier, Health and Armor Damage (i.e. Reave, Warp, Biotic Charge, and Nova) with mild exception of Biotic Explosions which can be extremely effective against all enemy types. The N7 Hurricane or any other SMG equipped alone is arguably the best solution. The Hurricane being the only Ultra-Rare SMG stands to defend the idea that the Hurricane may be the best SMG of the group for the job. Since moves like Pull, Singularity, and the lift effect of Shockwave and Barrier (breaking) rely on enemies having base health instead of base armor, and no barriers or shields on when used to have any effect at all, the Hurricane is arguably the best single-equip sidekick to bring to battle. The kick can be managed by not scoping in and by shooting from cover (Hold the right trigger without holding the left trigger). This also makes things somewhat more simple, as to use powers, you're not thinking about scoping in or out or whether you need to, because you weapon needs the accuracy, or you need the accuracy. Rest assured, it shreds through all shields and barriers, even if you miss half of your shots. Follow up with a human adept (for example) Singularity-then-Warp biotic combo and enemies are gone before you know it. *A good set-up class with the hurricane is to have a solider use it and to pair it with an explosive weapon, (like the falcon or the striker) The hurricane used with Adrenaline Rush decimates targets close to you fairly quickly and mitigates ammo problems. The explosive secondary is great for hard hitting targets with armor or grouped enemies at longer ranges. The Hurricane can then be used to sweep up any stragglers or used to finish heavy armor opponent that did not get demolished by your secondary since the hurricane does decent against heavy armored opponents. Respectively, this class can get you points fairly fast since the Hurricane can get you quick kills and your secondary can get kills against armored opponents and mop up lots of kills or assists with grouped enemies. *With the addition of "Gear" one can gain up to a 15% boost to SMG damage. Along with that, an SMG rail amp will give the Hurricane a ridiculous amount of power. Or alternatively, if you can handle the recoil, a Targeting VI will make the Hurricane capable of obliterating the heads of infantry. Combined with other damage enhancing abilities, the Hurricane is capable of killing enemies at close range faster than any other weapon in the game. Category:Systems Alliance